bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 14 (US)
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth edition of the popular American reality show Big Brother. On July 7, 2012 twelve new house guests and four returning players entered the Big Brother House in Los Angeles, California. The season will run from July 12, 2012 to September 2012. New episodes air on Thursday nights at 9/8c, Sunday nights at 8/7c, and Wednesday nights at 8/7c. Showtime subscribers can watch live feeds on Showtime 2 on Big Brother After Dark, or for a fee you can subscribe to streaming feeds on CBS.com. CBS confirmed the fourteenth season on September 14, 2011, the day of the Big Brother 13 finale. The promos for the season claim that it will be "Super Sized," as in having the most housguests to date, and to have four huge suprises. The four big surprises were this season's four returning players: Britney Haynes, Dan Gheesling, Janelle Pierzina, and Mike "Boogie" Malin. Unlike previous seasons with returning players, the four veterans are acting as coaches. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win $100,000. The rest of the season follows the traditional American Big Brother format. Each week the house guests compete to become the Head of Household who is immune from eviction but must nominate two other players for eviction. The rest of the non-coach house guests vote with the HOH acting as a tiebreaker if needed. Each week a Power of Veto competition is held to give the nominated house guests a chance at a pardon. At the end of the 11 weeks, the winner is awarded $500,000. Twist Coaches Big Brother 14 features 12 new house guests and 4 returning house guests that were very successful in their own seasons. The returning players are filling the capacity of "coaches". The coaches will live in the Big Brother House but are not able to win HOH, POV, be nominated, or vote to evict. On the first day they selected three of the new house guests to mentor throughout the season. If one of their selected house guests wins the season, the coach will win a $100,000 prize. House Guests Voting History } | | | | | | | | |- ! Ian | Not eligible |Kara |JoJo | No voting |Janelle |Wil |Mike | | | | | | |- ! Jenn | Not eligible |Kara |JoJo | No voting |Janelle |Joe | |Ashley | | | | | |- ! Joe | Not eligible |Kara |JoJo | |Frank | |Mike | |Britney | | | | |- ! Shane | Not eligible | | | | Janelle |Wil | |Ashley |Britney | | | | |- ! | Not eligible |colspan="2"|''Coach Phase'' |Reset |Janelle |Wil |Mike |Ashley | | |3}} | |- ! | Not eligible |Kara |JoJo |''Vetoed'' |Janelle |Joe |Jenn | | |4}} | |- ! | Not eligible |colspan="2"|''Coach Phase'' |No Reset |Janelle |Wil | | |6}} |- ! | Not eligible |Kara |JoJo | No voting |''Vetoed'' Janelle | | |7}} |- ! | Not eligible |colspan="2"|''Coach Phase'' |Reset | | |8}} |- ! | Not eligible |Frank | | |10}} |- ! style="background:#ffe08b;"|Willie | Not eligible | | bgcolor="#FFE08B" colspan=11| |- ! | | | |12}} |- ! | | |13}} |} Game History Week 1 Other Notable Prizes * Mike "Boogie" Malin won $6,000 in the third Coach's Competition. He gave $3,000 to Ian Terry and $1,000 to Jenn Arroyo. * Shane Meaney won a veto ticket, Jenn won a trip to Maui, and Wil Heuser won $5,000 during the Week 4 Power of Veto competition. * During the third HoH competition since the Reset, Mike "Boogie" Malin won $10,000. Notable Punishments * Ian Terry forced to live in a dog kennel for 24 hours (which he took as a punishment purposly), and has to be on a leash if he wants out of his dog house and Frank Eudy had to wear a unitard for the whole duration of Week 4 following the Power of Veto competition. * Following the Week 7 Power of Veto, Frank must wear a carrot costume for a week and cannot play in the next 2 HOH competitions, Dan is in solitary confinement in the have-not room with rave music and disco lights for 24 hours, and Britney Haynes and Danielle Murphree are shackled together for 24 hours. Trivia *Due to the "reset" twist, this season now ties with Big Brother 9 with most House Guests overall. *A recent promo announced "four shockers" and one "game-changing twist." *This is the fourth season to feature returning players following Big Brother All Stars, Big Brother 11, and Big Brother 13. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning House Guests